We Are VR Troopers!
This was a crossover fic TheIkranRider thought of ever since she was a kid. After the series got canned, she decided to finish where the toku left off, but she wasn't sure how to do it till October 2018. She actually combined Mutant League Football (Genesis) with the VR Troopers as allies to finish the Virtual Reality War against Grimlord and his thugs. The following are episodes that resumed where the show left off at Episode 92; she wanted them to make a perfect 100. Cast of Characters Ryan Steele Kaitlin Starr JB Reese Chita Comett Prof. Horatio Hart Tao Chong Tyler Steele Jeb Galileo Karl Ziktor/Grimlord Doom Master Despera The Vixens Col. Icebot Gen. Ivar Trans Shooter The General Razor Kidd Blood Clot Snake Mo and Spew Puke Bones Jackson Gangrene Minor Characters Dr. Ulysses T. Poindexter Scary Ice, Mortar, Docken, Shocken, Bomber, Assault, Nelson Circuit, Wires, Circus Air Stryker, Fighterbot Ling Yu Taylor, Suri, Katy, Jerome Karl's female agents All coaches/teams (Bones, Crazy Bones, McWhimple, Trickster, Mad Maxx, Dante N. Ferno, Bricka, Buck Troll, Tossa Bricka, Buddy Riot, Madness, Median, Iced Bodies, Strato Blaster, Krux, Warden) Episode 93 - The Backstory Ikran's OC, Chita Comett, was playing her favorite Genesis game, MLF, until suddenly she immersed inside it! She was at the War Stadium, the home turf of her favorite team, the War Slammers, and she met the group including Mortar, Docken and Shocken, Nelson, Bomber, and their coach, The General. She introduced them to the VR Troopers, cyber heroes of virtual reality. Every team within the League, as well as their turfs, were spared thanks to them, and they were all recruited to join their cause. One team in particular had perished as Grimlord made the first assault on The Battlefield, rendering all the humans to transform into abominations, such as Skeletons, Superhumans, and Trollz. They were also some Aliens invading as well, and eventually football received a complete overhaul and became well-renowned as the Mutant Football League. Their star team, the Galaxy Aces, had died during the onslaught and only one of its players, Blood Clot, managed to survive. He later joined the special group, the Slammers, and when the Troopers defeated Footbot, that was when they met. Because of their valiant efforts, the coaches bound together and enlisted them to asisst the Troopers as their own army. The Trollz allied with Jeb cause of his humor, the Aliens were with Ryan Steele, the Skeletons joined with Kaitlin Starr, and the Superhumans teamed up with JB Reese. It was thanks to Chita that made the decision for the monsters to be Grimlord's opposing mutant force. Razor Kidd was dumped by the Psycho Slashers and joined the Screaming Evils as their promising quarterback, then he became the leader of the Aliens with Ryan. Snake from the Deathskin Razors met up with Kaitlin, JB got the surviving Blood Clot from the Road Warriors, and Jeb received the twin Trollz, Spew and Mo Puke. The General was certainly Prof. Hart's mentor. And the Mutants helped the trio numerous times, from saving Tyler Steele at the Vile Vulgars' domain, to fending off Grimlord's goons. Episode 94 - The Virtual Reality War Like with most episodes in the toku, Ryan reflects at the Buddhist Temple he and his dad shared. He relaxed as he reminisced his latest lesson, the lecture of humanity, one that he will never forget... With the help of JB's robot, Galileo, he was able to find the elusive team of the Mutant League, the Turbo Techies; they dwell in a remote region named Asteroid 66, which is space rock that orbits near the Indigo Sector, or the Void Club the Mutants say. Prof. Horatio Hart and The General agreed it was necessary to bring down their Mutant allies to investigate, since sending the Troopers would be too risky, as not much is known about the temperamental Techies. Kidd, Snake, Clot, and Mo and Spew Puke volunteered. While there, they noticed the low-gravity arena was empty and deserted, and the only sign of life was the northern undead goalpost having its skull still overlooking the trespassers. Until...it suddenly unleashed its fury as red, volatile lasers shot out from its eyes and attacked the group! They scattered and couldn't evade the volleys, then JB helped them disappear back to the Void Club. Much to Ryan's dismay, Karl Ziktor/Grimlord was indeed responsible for the invasion. The Dark Fortress was still functioning, even with the supercomputer, Oraclon, that had been destroyed thanks to an overload by Galileo. Somehow, while floating adrift, it eventually got repaired. Sure enough, the Techies were the ones led by their bot, Trans Shooter, along with its best cronies Circuit, Circus and Wires. Together, they recruited themselves to work with Grimlord and overthrow all of reality; however, they had been hacked to do the job. JB tried to hack into the Fortress and retrieve the Techies, but it was useless thanks to the team's enabled firewalls. The General theorized that since the Techies are the least known, the Troopers may not be ready. So, he and Hart decided to have Tyler Steele intervene in the war effort, much to Ryan's excitement. As the eggheads were doing their work, Chita was stuck on a reading assignment, then the park was invaded by Skugs who're disguised as attendants. They won, and Chita actually stood up against one, knocking it into another mook, causing them to dissipate, much to the guys' amazement. Tyler then phoned in the heroes, they returned to the lab, and he designed a brand new virtual armor suited for Chita's stature. She was nervous on being the next VR Trooper as she never really fights. He assured her she doesn't need to, though she can use her speed instead since she loves cheetahs; it was the first of its kind to be enhanced with animalistic abilities such as balance with the tail, super speed, camouflage, her extended claws, and setae for climbing. An alarm went off, and there was an attack in the Battle Grid. Ryan volunteered and also gave Chita a crash course on using her new powers. Tyler warned that if the Skugs aren't defeated, they'll be in the Grid forever. They were successful, and The General broke the news that the Mutants declared war against Grimlord! Episode 95 - Make Way for the Cheetah At the lab, the Mutants were fighting with brute force instead of using tactics, hence why Grimlord has the upper hand. Chita continued to admire her powers, and Tyler has had some advanced intel during his travels to Vancouver, Canada; the Quest Compound, Maine; and Tokyo, Japan; he said it's close to the new millennium, and Grimlord must be stopped before cyberspace would be fully developed. The time was now, especially since the Mutants declared war. Tyler then made a confession to the heroes. As he was working with Hart, who both knew Grimlord since he saved the professor's brain from dying, they found out from The General on his secret identity. As Kidd ventured into the other dimension following Ryan, they found the Box of Isis. However, Kidd was the one who opened it and retrieved secret intel just before he was comatosed by its defense mechanisms. As the dimension was collapsing, he muttered disoriently a certain name. The Mutants carried him away to the General, when he revealed the name as Karl Ziktor, the corrupt head of Ziktor Industries which had been causing havoc across Cross Road City. The Troopers wanted to intervene; however, Hart and Tyler want to dwindle their numbers. He decided to go with Chita and use some tactics to cut down the invaders. They found the rip and did just that, and Tyler functioned as the general, giving the Mutants strategy against the aerial fighters, Air Stryker and Fighterbot, utilizing their wired footballs of death. Scary Ice and a few others such as Mortar, Bomber, Assault, Docken, Shocken, and Nelson were in tow. Several Mutants went with Chita and used Super Speed as distractions while the kickoffs were sent. Victory wasn't at hand as a few other cocky kickers attacked without orders, rendering them easy targets as they were out in the open by the Grimstars. Meanwhile, Chita and the Mutants were in the deep canopy, and they unexpectedly met up with Tyler. Unfortunately, it was a disguise by Doom Master, and he, Despera, and The Vixens made an ambush capturing the junior Trooper. They forced her to an edge of a precipice and made her fall into a lake. She was unable to swim until her setae powers kicked in automatically. She was drenched, but fine as the Troopers found her. She and Tyler returned to reality. To make matters worse, the lab was suddenly under attack by Col. Icebot and Gen. Ivar! Episode 96 - Hart Attack! Horatio Hart pleaded the heroes to evacuate the lab, much to their reluctance. Meaning the professor has to perish since he couldn't go with the evacuees. The only way was to transform, and everyone did just that. They were outside the devastating lab and JB activated his Vortex Command and transported them to virtual reality, specifically the Void Club, at the heart of battle. Ryan urged Chita to lead his dad and Galileo to safety and utilized her camouflage ability. Both Kaitlin and JB took the fight to Ivar and his cronies and they were successful. Snake and the Skeletons met up with them; she was on the warpath set on the former Trooper from that incident when she had her own doppelganger. Snake protested from her actions, never wanting her to join their ranks. But remembering all those times they'd been through, she and her undead stood down; she confessed she was wrong from her misunderstanding and the war was more important. Meanwhile, Ryan retrieved Chita, Tyler and Galileo, and he led her the way back to reality in hopes on saving the lab. Tyler thought there wouldn't be much to salvage. They emerged and returned to their retro forms, and Galileo volunteered to escort Chita to Ziktor Industries. During their journey, they met up with the Alien, Gangrene, and the Skeleton, Bones Jackson. Since it was close to the Halloween season, they decided to disguise themselves as Trick-o-Treaters, and use the Mutants as "costumes" while Galileo went thru the embarassing makeover as R2-D2, and Chita was in her VR armor. Ryan and Tyler beheld what was barely left of the lab, and Prof. Horatio Hart was gone along with some of their equipment into VR. Ryan was crushed by the loss and he vowed revenge against Grimlord. In his anger, he went into VR mode and returned to the warfront. Somehow, he immersed himself into the Virtual Cave, the same one where he lost his old powers and rescued his dad. He met up with Razor Kidd and they were ambushed by the same creepy, exploding masks from Grimlord's deceased mutants as a way to sap Ryan's powers. Kidd remembered the incident well, and he hollered to deactivate his armor minimizing the impacts. He threw in the Rumble Fumble grenades, obliterating the masks, and Ryan's Virtualizer lost a little luster but still intact. He was impressed by Kidd's strategy which just came to him as he remembered Tyler's words, the mind goes first then the body second. Ryan was grateful to have Kidd by his side. Episode 97 - 'Infiltration' This is where the fic separates into 2 gaidens; one is with Kaitlin, JB, Snake, and Blood Clot. In it, they'd strategized to infiltrate Col. Icebot's Sky Castle while using the VR Skybase. They did, and it was under fire by severe lightning, shutting down the air vehicle. Chita, Galileo, Bones Jackson, and Gangrene finally arrived at the skyscraper. They snuck into it and used the stairs to enter Ziktor's office more discreetly. Much to their surprise, they met three female agents who eventually turned into Skugs and eventually Ultra Skugs. The Mutants took the front, Chita automatically activated her screech ability to back them off even with her claws, and even Galileo defended itself with a couple electric prongs. They found an iguana and Chita wanted to use her as a pet of sorts, while Gangrene foolheartedly touched the Prism of Power and got electrocuted! Jackson pondered a way to drain it, and JB chose Galileo to do it. The quartet crashed inside the Sky Castle, and they overcame some unusual obstacles. They made their way toward the central Core and were attacked by the Techies. Through a team effort, they were victorious, and they noticed they were the defense, while the offense intermingled against the Darkstar Dragons, Toxic All-Pros, and Maniac All-Stars. They made it into the intense gravity within the chamber, and Icebot was controlling a large unit with orbs orbiting it. The Troopers took them out easily, while the Mutants were disoriented. The Castle began to self-destruct upon Icebot's demise and they escaped to a runway that was suspended miles into the sky! Episode 98 - 'Nerves of Steele' Kidd was rambling like crazy, saying Grimlord'd be no match for them. Until they met up with Trans Shooter. It intimidated Ryan quite a bit when it mentioned his dad's predicament that Wires and Circuit were on the way to capture him. Tyler advised Ryan to never destroy it, but rather disable it so the Techies can be reprogrammed. Unfortunately, Shooter self-destructed destroying the cave while giving into its damaged cybernetics. Ryan then offered Kidd to pilot the Blue Hawk, much to his ecstasy. He noticed his Alien fleet attack the Dark Fortress in saucers, but to no avail! Galileo continued to drain the juice from the Prism. The Troopers, along with Kaitlin's doppelganger, and the Mutants were awaiting their doom until the Blue Hawk airlifted them to safety just moments before the Sky Castle crashed and burned. The heroes united, and Ryan decided to take the offense to Grimlord while the rest would take care of his foot soldiers. Unfortunately, just as he feared, Tyler had been taken to VR. Ryan declared for Kidd to commandeer his fleet while he takes the fight directly to Ziktor. Kaitlin, her double, Snake and some of the Razors took on Despera and her devastating scepter, while Clot and JB took on Doom Master, and the other Mutants went against the Vixens. Upon Ryan's intervening, the Skeletons infected the warring maidens, making them decay into their species. Kaitlin was about to be the next one shot, till her clone took the blow! She was severely injured and in all her rage, Snake confronted Despera, reducing her without her staff and decayed like her cronies. The altered Kaitlin was grateful to work with the heroes and do her part after she got the notion from Ryan. She then perished, and Ryan made the official decision to infiltrate the Fortress. JB fell in the fight with Doom Master and Blood Clot took the fray while he dematerialized. Coincidentally, it was at Tao's Dojo. It was like a light saber fight with Doom Master's red one against JB's activated Laser Lance. Clot stabbed it like the Trooper did to the other mutants, reducing him to ash. Galileo was around 80% absorbing the Prism. But Ryan was already teleported into the Fortress. He saw his dad in bondage at Grimlord's central chamber and Tyler pleaded him to get out as he fell into a trap. Ryan fought off Grimlord in his floating chair with its old powers back, even his tail exposed. Ryan was also covered in the intoxicating slime Amphibador used; Tyler came to the conclusion it was how the Techies succumbed and submitted under Grimlord's control. Ryan was in a heavy daze, his mind warped by hallucinations and an urge to kill his old man as punishment for all the torment he had been through for 10 years. Grimlord persuaded him to do so, despite Tyler's imploring. Then, his mind shifted into the past, when he saw him with the VR Visor, when he saved him as Darkheart, then got captured again, and rescuing him and be restored by Tao's crystal. Ryan was at Grimlord's mercy entangled by his tail and his powers were deactivated. With 100% power, Chita took Galileo to VR upon JB's request, and unleashed the corrupt data in a volley toward the Fortress. It deactivated the forcefields, but Kidd screamed the Aliens to never attack, as Ryan and Tyler were up there. With that, Grimlord turned into his real avatar, Karl Ziktor, with his pistol aimed at Ryan! The Blue Hawk aimed and fired toward him in the back and allowed the Steeles to escape. Ryan hesitated and discarded his Virtualizer. He dove out of the rear, breaking window as the Fortress fell apart. It then exploded, and the war was finally won! The Blue Hawk caught the fallen, comatose hero, and Kidd found and took him to a nearby rip. He tossed him in as he saw an oncoming female human. Episode 99 - 'Victory is At Hand' The Mutants, Galileo and Chita escaped Ziktor Industries before Gangrene unleashed some grenades to give the townsfolk a distraction. They escaped to Tao's Dojo thanks to a nearby Great Wall Peri driven by the martial arts expert, Tao Chong, and Jeb riding shotgun. The Mutants went their separate ways and Chita was shocked on what Tao found out about the VR Troopers; he concluded that they were Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin from their valiance, and Tyler sort of broke the news while he was recovering by that crystal he had. They met JB inside who got the news from The General, but they noticed Ryan was missing. Tyler demanded Kidd to unveil what he saw, a Buddhist Temple much like his with a female walking to him. Kidd found the broken Virtualizer and the VR-VT was still in Ryan's possession when the Oriental pulled him toward her home. Tao loved the company of the iguana Chita found, and Jeb could no longer speak among the lab's destruction. The General informed her and the group that Ryan could be out of comission for several days recovering from the war and fighting his demons. As clueless as Chita was, he and Clot said that he needs to recuperate mentally from his deep, traumatic scars. He woke up inside the temple and Ling was close to his bedside. The coaches retrieved their teammates from Bones to Crazy Bones, excepting McWhimple and the Sixty Whiners; to Trickster, Mad Maxx, and Dante N. Ferno; to Bricka, Buck Troll, Tossa Bricka, and Buddy Riot; and even Madness, Median and Iced Bodies. Though the teams led by Strato Blaster, Krux, and the Warden, and most of the Techies, Evils, Slayers, and Bashers were unable to survive. The malicious machines from the offense themselves have been decommissioned and the General just received word from Tyler that he'd reprogram them. He also thought that maybe he'd utilize the intel from virtual reality to restore the Mutants that had fallen during the war. This actually occurred with the Superhumans and Skeletons, regaining their flesh, memories, identities, etc. Blood Clot also had a thing with Snake. Several hours later, Ryan recovered and was opening up to Ling. He also had a nightmare on dealing with himself in his old avatar while wearing his current one. After an easy scrimmage, Ryan sympathized that it was him awhile ago, and that he wasn't alone. His scars began to heal. He called the group and Ling was amazed by the device, saying he'll be on his way home after a few days. He took Ling to the dojo and introduced her shy self to his friends. Tyler knew that Ryan has feelings for her and he should never doubt what his heart says; that was the way he was with Ryan's mom before she died from childbirth. Ryan was astonished that Kaitlin and JB decided to settle with each other since Grimlord's no more. Days later, Ryan showed Ling the temple he and his dad shared, reflecting on Tyler's lesson: "Humanity. It can always be our greatest virtue. We must never underestimate the power of the human spirit and what it can do, whether it'd be by blood, used through love, kindness, and social intelligence. It can be our most powerful weapon, or it could be our greatest curse. But it can always help to get us through, even during our darkest hours. My dad said that all our past experiences, even our turmoil, our actions, our morals and values, and our personal desires determines who we are. And I realized it can be used through anyone, no matter how old or how young. Or whether we'd be a subspecies such as a Mutant, a robot, a higher mind, or even man's best friend. We all have some degree of humanity inside us, it just depends on how we use it. It all comes from deep within, it pours from the mind, body, and soul. There was no doubt in my mind when Razor Kidd once uttered this, We. Are. VR. And that was one of the most treasured lessons I will never forget." The Troopers assisted the Slammers and won the Mayhem Bowl, when they became the new Galaxy Aces! Episode 100 - 'The Future is Now' 15 years later, Chita moved back to her childhood home, Cross World City, from her former residence in Hill Valley. She found an apartment suitable for the mentally handicapped and her parents had divorced. She reunited excitedly with her old mentor, Ryan, who's the current owner of Tao's Dojo. The karate expert passed on and gave the business to his brother for ownership; he let Ryan and Tyler run it and expand it to hone different types of martial arts, even Tae Kwon Do that Ling specializes in. Jeb also passed as did Princess, but he did own one of their puppies, Jeb Jr. Kaitlin and JB moved to Los Angeles where she followed her dream as a journalist, and JB graduated at the top of his class at Cross World University. He showed Chita his children, Taylor and Suri. The other heroes also had kids named Jerome and Katy. And Tyler developed an advanced lab in Horatio's place always specializing in VR. Ryan kept her VR-VT and Virtualizer as memos when she moved, and then they were called in by Prof. Tyler. They all arrived at the lab and the kids, excepting Suri, were bestowed as VR Troopers for the next generation with Chita as a mentor. Their first adventure carrying the family's mantles was about to begin... Category:Storylines Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:TheIkranRider Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe